


Transsubstantiatio

by glittering_git



Series: Loving Cannibalism [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Catholic References, Devotion, I wouldn’t recommend this if you’re devout, Implied Cannibalism, Loving Cannibalism, M/M, POV Second Person, Reverence, non-consensual cannibalism, religious allusions, transubstantiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Draconeedsto show his devotion to Harry with something more than words.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Loving Cannibalism [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159184
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: My Bloody Valentine 2021





	Transsubstantiatio

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, y’all—have some loving cannibalism!
> 
> This one took a team a team to put together, so I would like to thank [LowerEastSide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowerEastSide/pseuds/LowerEastSide), [Uphorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adybou), and [ladyfloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfloyd/pseuds/ladyfloyd) for being the best cheerleaders and betas in the world <3 A huge thank you to writcraft for hosting this wonderfully dark fest!
> 
>   
>    
> 

_This is my body, which is for you. Do this in remembrance of me._  
~1 Corinthians 11:24

1\. You know it is not enough.

2\. You know it will _never_ be enough, not even if you both lived until you were as old as time itself. He tells you he loves you—whispers it in your ear while he’s waiting for the coffee to brew; announces it to the world at your wedding; screams it when you’re balls deep and he’s on the brink of coming. 

3\. You don’t doubt he means it—those three words filling the space between you like the first fresh blooms of spring. It’s as easy as breathing—an inhale, an exhale, an “I love you” from spit-slick lips. 

4\. You want something more. You _need_ something real, something that won’t be lost between one breath and the next. 

5\. You’ve tried leaving marks—a sharp bite on the patch of skin above a golden hipbone, the blossoming of berry bruises on wrists rough from restraints—but they’re temporary, fleeting. There one day—gone the next. 

6\. You find the spell buried in an old dusty tome in the Manor, forgotten on a shelf covered in cobwebs. It’s an answer to a prayer you weren’t consciously asking, and if you were religious, you might feel indebted. Instead, you only feel exuberant—you can give him more than just words, a piece of your very essence.

_Transsubstantiatio._

7\. You don’t tell him. He wouldn’t understand this need of yours for a physical manifestation of your love. It’s comforting, though, to know that if he were to die tomorrow, he’d carry some piece of you to his grave.

You often cook dinner, so it’s easy to prepare. You serve a hearty meal of beef stew and bread, accompanied by large glasses of the boldest red you could find. You’ve practised the spell, so when he takes his first sip, it’s already transforming into something _more_. You watch avidly, but he makes no comment, and you breathe a sigh of relief. You didn’t want to use an _Obliviate_ , but you would’ve. 

8\. You don’t have to use an _Obliviate_ the next time, or the time after that, and soon, you’re no longer worried you’ll be discovered. You cast the spell each day, heartened to know you don’t need to rely on those three words that could easily be lost to the wind or bad hearing.

Your love for him transcends language—it goes beyond the mundane and enters the realm of the divine. You’re not religious, but you understand this desire to consummate a relationship with blood and flesh.

9\. You know nothing will _ever_ be enough to show your devotion to him—your life, your love, your saviour—but this comes close. The soft animal of your mind has quieted knowing he walks around with a part of your very core, oblivious to it all.

10\. You love him, and he loves you, but what you share is more than mere words:  
you are a part of him—  
body, breath, and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and indulging me in my mission to make “loving cannibalism” an AO3 tag! I hope you enjoyed (and if you want to write your own, please do, and let me know!) ♥
> 
> I love making new friends on [Tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!
> 
> The phrase “the soft animal of your mind” is adapted from Mary Oliver’s poem [“Wild Geese”](http://www.phys.unm.edu/~tw/fas/yits/archive/oliver_wildgeese.html).


End file.
